The present invention relates to a method of applying labels.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of applying labels to packets of cigarettes, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
Known methods of applying labels to packets of cigarettes comprise feeding the packets of cigarettes in a given direction along a first path; withdrawing the labels by means of a gripping head from the outlet of a store; feeding the gripping head and relative label along a given second path; and applying each label to a respective packet, on a face parallel to the traveling direction of the packet.
When the label is also folded onto further faces of the packet, units implementing the above methods require a movable folding device for each free portion of the label; and the above methods must also ensure each packet and the gripping head by which the label is applied to the packet are fed at the same speed along parallel portions of the respective paths to prevent relative slippage of the packet and label and so ensure precise application of the label.
Controlling the two feed speeds, however, is extremely difficult, particularly when a high degree of precision is required.
The accuracy with which the label is applied is extremely important in the case of revenue stamps applied to hinged-lid packets of cigarettes and having tear lines.
Hinged-lid packets of cigarettes comprise a cup-shaped body and a lid separated from the cup-shaped body by a parting line; and labels with tear lines must be applied extremely accurately so that the tear line corresponds to the parting line. Otherwise, the tear line remains intact, and therefore serves no purpose, when the packet is unsealed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying labels, designed to eliminate the drawbacks of known methods.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of applying labels to packets, in particular packets of cigarettes, traveling in a given direction along a first path with a given spacing and arranged a given distance apart; the method comprising feeding a gripping head along a second path, and applying a said label to a first face of said packet; and the method being characterized by inserting said gripping head between one packet and the adjacent following packet to apply said label along said first face; said first face being perpendicular to said given direction.
The present invention also relates to a unit for applying labels.
According to the present invention, there is provided a unit for applying labels to packets, in particular packets of cigarettes, traveling in a given direction along a first path with a given spacing and arranged a given distance apart; the packets having respective first faces perpendicular to said given direction; the unit comprising at least one gripping head movable along a second path to apply a said label to a respective packet; and the unit being characterized by comprising at least one movable arm for inserting said gripping head between one packet and the adjacent following packet to apply said label along said first face.